The Last Breath
by EMlit88
Summary: <html><head></head>They say you never realize a good thing until it's too late.  Delena one-shot. Warning: MAJOR character death.</html>


**Title: The Last Breath**

**Disclaimer; If you recognize it, I don't own it. The title was inspired by TVD's episode titles.**

**Summary: They say you never realize a good thing until it's too late. Delena one-shot. Warning: MAJOR character death.**

**A/N: So I'm being ultra-productive this week! I'm going to emphasize my warning again – this entire thing is about someone dying. This is short and a little different stylistically compared to my other stuff, but hopefully you all will like it :)**

* * *

><p>The last thing she tastes is his blood. She's holding onto him for dear life, with her hands gripping his waist and her body shaking uncontrollably for more.<p>

She doesn't notice that she's actually enjoying the taste of it and leaning further into his body for more, until she nearly pushes him down to the floor. She doesn't notice that he's getting just as much pleasure from it as she is until he lets out a moan and pulls her away from him.

She doesn't even have time to think about it though because all she thinks about is the constant gnawing around her neck and across her stomach and down her legs where Klaus had torn into her.

She's gasping for more as the red liquid slides down her throat.

She wants more.

But it's because she's losing too much. And no matter how much he presses his wrist against her lips, she's becoming physically weaker by the second. His blood can't save her from all the carnage Klaus inflicted on her tiny, human body.

At last, she collapses to the pavement, with his blood running down her chin and neck.

She hears him cursing and yelling her name when she starts staring up at the midnight sky.

* * *

><p>The last thing she says is his name.<p>

It rolls off her tongue with ease, and it's barely above a whisper but they can still hear it against the fire crackling in the background and the screaming and crying all around her.

It sounds beautiful.

Just like him.

He kisses her on the lips once. Twice.

She wants to kiss him a third time and tell him goodbye.

But she can't move her body up.

And it pains her to see him like this, not being able to understand everything she is feeling right now and never being able to understand what she felt all this time.

It pains her even more to think about what could've been.

What should've been.

She looks at him with a smile that will say it for her.

_Kiss me again_.

He lies down on the cold concrete next to her and presses his cheek to hers, before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth.

* * *

><p>The last thing she hears is his voice.<p>

It's rough and broken and he's obviously in emotional pain.

She can't manage to catch everything that comes out of his mouth because she's getting quite lightheaded. At times, he's yelling and rambling and at times, he's panicking, and she thinks that under normal circumstances, she would be laughing and thinking about how adorable he was.

When he calms down to look at her seriously, she can hear him with perfect clarity when he tells her that he'll never love anyone else for the rest of his entire existence.

She wants to tell him that she'll never love anyone as much as or in the same way she loves him, but when she opens her mouth to speak, nothing comes out.

Her voice is no longer responsive.

She settles for a smile that tells him sorry for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

><p>The last thing she feels is his tears on her face.<p>

He's not hiding from it or wiping them away. He's always been open with her. That's what she likes - _loves_ - about him.

Her tears are mixing with his and she can't help but notice how unfair it is - that their hurt and pain have to combine together with their feelings of love and understanding at the last possible minute.

She wants to turn to him and close the slight gap between them. To run her hands through his hair and tell him that she was stupid. That she was too young to know what real love was. That what he made her feel was just so indescribable that she didn't think their love could be real.

That she then realized that love was beyond "I love yous" and hugs and kisses.

She wants to tell him that even though she never explicitly told him she loved him, it was - _is_ - there. Always, everywhere, and most importantly, it's a mutual feeling.

But she is literally paralyzed now. Her body is completely numb and she can't even manage a smile anymore. Her brain won't send her nerves any signals and she hates feeling so vulnerable.

She is saddened by the fact that she can't feel the touch of his hand on hers or his body's heat against her skin. That she never really got to experience it in her lifetime.

But she knows it's there.

He somehow seems to understand this. He always seems to understand her. He reaches out to turn her cheek towards him and as he continues to smile and cry silently, he stares at her, for what seems like an eternity to her.

* * *

><p>The last thing she sees is his face.<p>

Lovely and honest and perfect.

His jawline and cheekbones are rigid and structured. Any mathematician's dream – proportionate and built at all the right angles.

His lips are pink and soft. Any woman's dream – oh so delectable.

But his eyes…his eyes…His eyes are blue and wet and utterly breath-taking.

His eyes convey the love and pain and chaos inside of him. They're a puzzle – a maze – and only she knows the map to decipher them.

His eyes are only for her. It's her dream – just hers.

She could get lost in his eyes, this dream of his – of them – forever.

And so she does.

She lets herself slip away and she loses consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading, and reviews equal love!**


End file.
